


I Don't Want Your Way, I Want Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: FETUS CHILDREN, High School, JUST, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler never really thought he was going to be slammed against the brick wall of the locker room, teeth and lips attacking his neck.Then again, Tyler never really thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BASED OFF OF THIS FUCKING AMAZING VIDEO  
> FUCKING WATCH IT HOLY SHIT  
> HERE:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7yOahi6fNM
> 
> MMMMMMMM
> 
> also just i always just want to say  
> when i say boxers  
> i mean boxer briefs  
> its just hard to type that yknow  
> so spare me

Tyler could tell he was being watched.

The entire day, really, he felt a little uneasy, walking from class to class while simultaneously looking around to catch the wary eyes staring at him.

He played with his thin white bracelet absentmindedly, not paying attention to the teacher proceeding with the lesson.

English? Math? History?

He didn't really care, to be honest.

He was too busy doing some staring of his own; at Josh Dun, the one kid who never really 'fit' into any of the school's categories.

Tyler guessed he could've been emo, with his curly black hair, gauges, and nose piercing, but the kid actually was just a big softie who really liked cats.

So, soft emo? He guessed, jumping when Josh's eyes turned and met his.

_Shit._

Yes, as much as Tyler didn't want to admit it, he ~~really wanted to be fucked by this guy.~~

Like, ~~really~~ bad.

But hey, it's not like he moaned Josh's name when he jerked off.

Right?

God, he was an awful liar.

Josh just smirked, winking at him before turning back around.

Tyler's face was red and he looked down, trying to focus on his work and not the way Josh ran his fingers through his hair almost teasingly towards him.

Couldn't this class be over soon?

It was agony, with Josh shifting in ways only Tyler understood.

~~Fuck.~~

 

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" He hissed as the bell rang, pressing Josh against the lockers.

"Come to the locker room during your next class and I'll show you," He licked his lips, smirking, and slid out from underneath the small boy.

Tyler was left dumbfounded, jaw slack, as Josh strut away, hands in his pockets.

Well, at least he didn't have to go to Chemistry.

 

During class, Tyler raised his hand carefully, almost shaking.

"Yes, Tyler?"

"Can I use the restroom?"

"Sure. Be back quickly, though."

Tyler nodded and quietly grinned to himself.

_Be back quickly_ , he thought, fumbling with his hands as he opened the door to the boy's locker room.

"J-Josh?" He cursed himself for sounding so innocent; scared even.

It was a split second and Tyler was slammed against the white brick wall, Josh's teeth starting to bite into the places on Tyler's neck that drove him crazy.

"Holy f-fuck, Josh, I-"

"Shh, let me do my work, baby," He hissed, playing with the collar on Tyler's light blue button-down.

"I-I fuck, Josh, I can't-"

A hand was placed over his mouth, hot and dry.

"Do you want them to hear us?"

He shook his head, pupils blown.

"Then be quiet, princess." Josh continued to mark up Tyler's neck, unbuttoning the boy's shirt and marveling at his small body.

"So delicate, baby, can't wait to rip you up," He whispered, earning a shudder.

Josh threw his t-shirt off and Tyler's breath hitched.

He was so fit, abs chiseled and muscular and God _damn_ Tyler couldn't wait.

 

"This your first time, sweetheart?" Josh was pulling Tyler's jeans down as he spoke, palming the boy through his boxers.

"M-Mmmhm," Tyler whimpered, his face red.

Josh growled, a sound that made Tyler buck his hips and whine.

"Get on your knees, baby."

Tyler dropped a little too fast, hitting his knees on the cement floor hard.

He didn't care, though, for ecstasy was taking it's toll on him and everything seemed numb. 

Josh tangled his fingers in Tyler's fluffy hair, letting the smaller one unbutton his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers.

_Holyfuckingshit_ -

He was fucking _huge_.

Sure, Tyler had given a few blowjobs in his time, to get a little extra cash, but Josh was bigger than anyone he'd ever blown in his _life_.

"Think you can take it all, slut?"

Tyler groaned at the name, nodding shakily. 

He opened his mouth, sucking the pre-cum off of the tip, his tongue dipping into Josh's slit.

"Fuck, Tyler, I knew as soon as I saw those fucking slut lips you'd be good," Josh moaned, tugging at Tyler's hair, pushing his cock farther down the smaller boy's throat.

Tyler opened his throat as much as he could, gagging slightly, saliva dripping from his chin.

"God, you look so good, Tyler, what a slut."

Josh pulled Tyler off and he whimpered, lips red and puffy.

"Get these off, baby," Josh played with the waistband of Tyler's' boxers, kissing him heatedly.

 

Tyler ripped his boxers off, longingly wanting to wrap a hand around his cock, red and leaking pre-cum.

"So beautiful, baby, turn around,"

Tyler moaned, positioning himself with his hands against the wall and ass stuck out for Josh.

Three fingers were in front of his mouth, and he sucked on them eagerly, running his tongue over the digits.

Josh inserted his finger one by one into Tyler, pumping them in and out slowly.

"M-More, Josh, please-" He panted, rocking his hips.

Josh smirked, wrapping a hand around his cock and smearing pre-cum and Tyler's spit, both of which were going to act as lube.

"You ready, baby?"

Tyler nodded fast, his moans bubbling out from his beautiful thick lips.

Josh entered slowly, one hand on Tyler's hip while the other held them both steady on the wall.

"F-Fuck JOSH-!" Tyler wanted to scream, Josh beginning to thrust in and out of him faster, ghosting over his prostate.

His thrusts became harder, sweat rolling down each of their backs.

"God, you're so tight, baby, so fucking tight," Josh breathed, small bruises forming on Tyler's thin hips.

Tyler let out a weak moan, his stomach tightening and cock aching.

"You're gonna cum to my cock, arent'cha, baby?" Josh hissed, sucking a mark onto Tyler's shoulder.

"Mm-J-Josh please-" Tyler yelped as he felt Josh hit his prostate hard, cum filling him up to the brim.

He let out a shaky moan, white stripes now covering his stomach and running down onto the floor.

"What a cute little mess you are, Tyler," Josh kissed his cheek, throwing his shirt back on.

Tyler was panting still, and he decided to push Josh to the edge.

He turned, swirling his fingers in the mess of cum on his chest.

Josh raised an eyebrow.

Tyler brought his fingers up to his mouth, where he licked his own cum off, humming quietly.

 

Josh's eyes widened and his re-buttoned his jeans, pressing Tyler up against the wall once more.

"Why don't you stay here and get all cleaned up for me, yeah? I'll give you my number so you can send me pretty pictures, and maybe we can do this again, hm?" His voice was hot in Tyler's ear and he shuddered.

"Mm-absolutely." 

Josh kissed him quickly, tasting the cum still on his lips and slipping a piece of paper into his hand.

He left and Tyler suddenly realized he was going to have to explain to his Chemistry teacher why he took half an hour in the bathroom and why his lips were as red as a cherry. 

Oh well.


End file.
